


Quebrado

by minhyukx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, minhyuk's depressed, wonho helps him
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukx/pseuds/minhyukx
Summary: Minhyuk era quebrado.





	

Minhyuk era quebrado.

Não era uma condição momentânea. Não era um erro na hora de transcrever sua vida e destino. Ele não estava quebrado; ele era. Ele era e sempre foi.

Ainda sim, ele colocava uma máscara por cima das emoções. As pessoas a chamavam de sorriso, por mais que Minhyuk soubesse que não havia motivo algum para possuir aquele significado. Mas o disfarce era convincente, então ele não reclamava. Sua família não desconfiava e nem imaginava como, por dentro, as inseguranças se alimentavam de qualquer brecha que Minhyuk tinha.

Sentia-se em cacos. Na verdade, Minhyuk podia jurar que era feito de vidro — isso explicaria o porquê de ser fraco e machucar quem quer que fosse o ajudar. Cacos cortavam, assim como as suas palavras frias quando o disfarce começava a pesar em seus ombros e ele encontrava-se à beira do caos.

Ele queria melhorar; realmente queria. Não podia falar que queria voltar a ser o mesmo de antes porque ele sempre foi assim, mas ele conhecia pessoas iguais a ele que melhoraram. Essas que, aos poucos, conseguiram juntar todos os pedaços.

O principal medo de Minhyuk era, na verdade, de conseguir se consertar — do jeito que ele era, gambiarra era uma palavra mais adequada que conserto — e não ter o que amortecer sua próxima queda. Tinha medo de acabar se quebrando tanto que nada que ele fizesse seria capaz de colá-lo e montá-lo de novo. Sabia que, se chegasse àquele ponto, seria seu fim e temia isso.

Às vezes era difícil respirar. Às vezes as inseguranças pareciam se materializar a ponto de Minhyuk senti-las como uma corda ao redor do seu pescoço, impedindo-o de puxar o ar necessário. Já em outros momentos, era como se os demônios se tornassem um tipo de gás tóxico que invadia os seus pulmões, por mais que buscasse apenas pelo oxigênio. Era sufocante e agonizante; mesmo assim ele preferia sofrer sozinho no próprio quarto.

Era difícil encarar os remédios também. Eles apenas lembravam Minhyuk ainda mais o quão ele era fraco. Na verdade, eles também o recordavam de que sua família sabia que algo não estava certo, mas que ela nunca se incomodou em perguntar o quê. Isso o deixaria magoado — deixaria qualquer um magoado — mas ele não se sentia tanto ofendido pelo ato daqueles próximos.

Minhyuk desconfiava que todos os seus amigos também já soubessem da sua falha. Imaginava que eles também usavam disfarces para convencê-lo que não notaram e para continuar com as conversas normalmente.

Só que Hoseok parecia ser imune àquela máscara.

Quando ele o abraçou com um braço, sentado na portaria do condomínio que moravam, o Lee pensou que ele se afastaria em seguida. Que seria cortado pelos cacos ou afastado com medo do gás negro e tóxico que Minhyuk respirava.

Percebeu que Hoseok não tinha medo de se machucar ao chegar perto dele. Ele empurrava os pedaços para o próprio Minhyuk juntá-los e se consertar.

Então, pela primeira vez, desfez-se da máscara e pôs-se a chorar no abraço, aliviado.


End file.
